1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for forming articles into a roll and in particular to a new and useful device for rolling up cookies which have been baked in an oven.
2. Reference to a U.S. Application
This invention is an improvement over the apparatus for forming sheets of cookies which have been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,259, issued on Aug. 23, 1977.